Beautiful Monsters
by Mending Hands
Summary: Resident Evil 5 like you've never seen it before: bloody, disturbing, and full of smut. Written for those little fangirls who can't get Wesker out of their heads. Rated M for hardcore sexual content, coarse language and extreme violence.
1. Prologue

**Beautiful Monsters**: Prologue

*******I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom does. To all those who have added me to your favourites/alert lists thank you. Also, I love all of you who have reviewed this story as well. Remember, reviews inspire me, so I'll update faster and make the chapters better if you submit some feedback***

xxx

_Cold, naked, and left on a white hospital bed in an even whiter room, Jill Valentine's dusky lashes fluttered like the wings of a Monarch butterfly as dreams attacked her squirming brain. In her cryogenic slumber she was trapped in the hot, dusty little village of Kijiju, Africa, with no weapons or teammates, not even a radio to contact the other S.T.A.R.S agents. Terrified, she tried to get away from the shrieking majinis, her heavy boots pounding against the baked earth as she ran faster and faster but never seemed to get any. Then, all of a sudden, Jill was on a boat, cloaked entirely in black, with a bird mask on her face. Beside her stood a short, creepy little man in a white lab coat. He had this twisted, goofy mad scientist grin on his face and was held a serum in one hand. _

_**"Oh look, it's those two troublemakas",**__ the man cackled, his accented voice high-pitched and squeaky, immensely irritating. He pointed to the two agents; an African American woman and a handsome man with soft, chocolate brown eyes. It was Chris Redfield. _

_"No, Chris! Don't leave me here!" Jill tried to shove the little man in the water but he leapt back, giggling hysterically, and kicked her overboard. __**"Hope yous can swim, dollface!"**_

_The cold blue water shimmered, darkening, and in seconds slimy tar-black tentacles broke through the surface. Strings of blood shot up into the air like a gruesome fireworks show. Jill clamped her mouth shut, not wanting to taste the blood or the black water. She didn't want to see the pained look on Chris's face as those awful tentacle things engulfed her. Just as her lungs were about to burst from the pressure the water disappeared and Jill was falling, wind whipping through her blonde locks, her screams swallowed by an invisible force. Face coated in blood, she landed with a soft "plop" on a heap of mangled corpses. _

_"Oh gross", she said, the smell of death unbearable. To her horror the bodies were being dragged away, one by one, by a huge Uroboros monster. Its shiny black tentacles slithered towards the pile of corpses, hissing like serpents, and reeled them in, intent on making itself stronger._

_"NO, please!" Jill tried to scramble free but hungry tentacles wrapped around her exposed ankle. _

"_Not much longer now", a deep, soothing male voice said. Jill was instantly devoured, headfirst, by the mass of tentacles that quivered like vaginal lips. The hot, stinging sensation of her limbs being torn apart lasted for only a second before darkness took over._

XXX

Jill woke from the nightmare with a gasp. Her wrists and ankles were strapped to the white bed that was soaked with sweat. The thin covers had been kicked off, leaving her naked from the waist up. Furious that she was naked, Jill thrashed wildly in her confines; white teeth gleaming like wolf fangs. She shouted all kinds of obscenities and continued to thrash around until her body went limp, already so weak from no food or water.

"This won't hurt a bit, Jill."

There was a needle, long and thin like a hornet's stinger, and it plunged into Jill's bare arm, making her cry out in pain. The tears flowed down her cheeks, now black from the virus he was pumping her with. Pain enfolded her like bat wings, soft, cool, eerily comforting. Wesker stroked her white-blonde hair like a child might stroke a kitten, his own sleek, dark blonde hair neatly slicked back.

"There, there, Jill", he cooed, those red, catlike eyes blazing lustfully behind his dark glasses. "Just relax. That's it, let it feed off your beautiful cells. You're so weak, Jill, but that's alright. Uroboros is just doing its job."

The deep, velvety sound of Wesker's voice was almost tender but the way his fingers caressed her body was disgusting to say the least. Jill didn't want this crazy bastard anywhere near her, especially not here in this cramped, awful little room that was responsible for all the nightmares that had plagued her for so long. She refused to believe that Wesker had a heart, much less human emotions.

As Jill began to slip in and out of consciousness he suddenly lowered his head and kissed her, his gloved hands gently squeezing her breasts. Wesker tasted like metal; cold, coppery. He pushed his greedy tongue inside, invading her mouth like his precious Uroboros virus. The feel of that hot, probing tongue made Jill sick and she tried to get away.

_**I can feel it inside me blooming like a beautiful yet poisonous flower, its brilliant petals unfurling to reveal the black acidic toxins that will multiply faster than cancer cells inside my body. They will sprout tiny spider-like veins all over the place until they grow thicker and longer, thrashing back and forth like hookworms until each one breaks through the thin layer of my flesh to breathe, kill, and claim new hosts. It's all a process of natural selection, you see. The ones with less favourable cells are destroyed by the virus while those few, only a handful in the entire population, will survive. **_

"Ah, you taste better than I imagined", Wesker purred, his voice husky with arousal. He continued to devour her wet, sensually full mouth with a heated animal force, not caring that the way he sucked and nibbled would leave bruises. Jill moaned as their eager tongues thrashed together like mad dancing serpents. The wet suction of delicious, soul-claiming kisses echoed through the room.

"Six billion cries of agony will birth a new balance", Wesker said, and flicked her nipple. "Hmm, I have a good feeling that Uroboros will spare you, Jill." He watched, smiling wickedly, as it grew instinctively hard.

"Tomorrow you will be fearless, fast as lightening, powerful, with reflexes that will rival my own. I can't wait to see Redfield's face when he sees my new plaything." Wesker chuckled down at his helpless subject.

"Chris..."

Uroboros was already mutating inside her. She could feel it rising, warm and pungent, like vomit ready to spurt out of every pore. It reached outwards with sticky fingers to grasp something—_anything_—as long as it was warm human flesh, another disposable host.

The last thing she heard was "You're mine now, Jill. You're ALL mine", before Wesker faded from view and those soft, dark arms of unconsciousness cradled her to sleep.

***Yeah, I meant to post a prologue first...accidentally submitted chapter 1 instead though :) silly me. Oh well hope you like***


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, Capcom does. I also don't write this story for money, just twisted, perverted pleasure ;)**

***What you are about to read contains mature sexual themes and imagery that may be disturbing for some viewers. I am assuming that you are 18 when you read this, otherwise you have been WARNED***

Title:**Beautiful Monsters**

**Part One**

He watched as the dark, shapely figure made a beeline for his chest, cobalt blue eyes glinting in the ashen moonlight as she took a flying leap towards him, one leg poised ninja-style. Chuckling to himself, Wesker melted from view in a blur of liquid silver only to appear directly behind her. "Fast, but not fast enough", he purred, and slammed his gloved fist into her jaw, knocking Jill to the floor so she landed in a crumpled heap at his feet. _Wow, that guy takes good care of his shoes,_ Jill thought, staring at the polished black tips of Wesker's lustrous boots. Everything about him was tight, feline and sexy as the shaded glasses that he wore to hide his crimson-red cat eyes.

"Get up!" Wesker kicked her in the ass with the heel of his boot, not caring that it brought Jill extreme pain. So much pain, in fact, that tears formed in her eyes and she fought the urge to bawl right there like a little bitch. He was mean to Jill, either using her as his personal punching bag, sticking needles in her arm or fucking her brains out (which, to Jill's dismay, he did often). Whatever drug the crazy shit had pumped her with Jill loved the feel of this new, thrilling strength and speed that coursed through her body like motor oil. She could now dodge bullets, do flip kicks, decapitate someone with her foot and, best of all, run so fast that she was just a blur in the eyes of an average human.

Underneath the long, sweeping black cloak Jill wore she sported a tight-fitting vinyl suit that hugged every luscious inch of her petite figure, accentuating her large, perky breasts as well as her round little buttocks. Tasting blood, Jill whirled around, about to give Wesker a swift knockout punch when his knee rammed into her stomach, sending her crashing back to the floor face-first.

"You fight dirty, Wesker", she groaned, rubbing her sore stomach as she coughed up warm, sticky blood that was oozing down the corner of her full, perfect mouth. Wesker glared at his new pet, not amused, and jerked her upright by the hair with his gloved hand. "That's not the only thing I can do dirty, Jill Valentine", he sneered in her ear. "Hmm, it seems that Uroboros hasn't given you its full power. What a pity."

Jill opened her mouth to protest but Wesker wasn't in the mood for her feistiness. He forced her back down on all fours and unzipped her tight suit, smiling the whole time as her pale, ivory skin popped out from between the zipper teeth, teasing him. "You take good care of your body I see", he said, and Jill shuddered, her nipples highly aroused as Wesker rolled them between his fingers.

_**No Jill! What in God's name are you doing? **_A tiny voice squeaked in her head, the only part of her that wasn't brainwashed. _**This is Albert Wesker! He's a fucking creep, a psychopath monster, and he's going to kill you just like all those other people! Chris and Sheva are coming to save you, remember? **_

All of a sudden Jill smacked Wesker as hard as she could across his handsome face, knocking off his sunglasses. _**He may be superhuman, but this usually works. **_She kneed him between the legs and, as Wesker doubled over in agony, Jill sprang to her feet with the agility of a panther, transfixed on the door that would lead her out of this horrible room and maybe, just maybe, she could hide. Jill reached for the knob when Wesker teleported in front of her, his bright red, furious eyes glaring into her own frightened blue ones. "Playtime is over when I **say** it's over, Jillian." She struggled in his vice-like grip but he easily pinned her against the doorframe with his taut, rock-hard body, those demonic eyes drinking up every inch of her shivering, vulnerable form. "First, let's get rid of this." She refused to watch as he pulled the zipper down the front, exposing the fully aroused, high peaks of her breasts, milk-white and beautiful with their enlarged pink nipples and areolas.

_**I'll kill you, Wesker. I'll fucking KILL you! **_He suckled one like a starving infant, his tongue swirling around the areola before he almost took the entire breast in his mouth. Jill groaned, her fingers messing up Wesker's thick, silky blonde hair as he fucked her nipple, pulling it and grazing it with his teeth until she cried out in pain. While kneading the other breast he planted a trail of rough, desperate kisses all over the warm, svelte flesh of her flat stomach and slim, curvy thighs, not missing an inch of creamy skin.

"Open up nice and wide", Wesker instructed without emotion, as if she were just another one of his experiments. Jill blushed, for he could probably smell her wet, throbbing sex by now, see her little clit all distended and ready for his touch. She spread her long legs without hesitation, and in seconds his blonde head was between them, relishing the powerful, intoxicating whiff of her dripping wet pussy.

_**No, no, no don't let him down there! Once he gets his tongue in there it's all over.**_

"Mmm you're so tight, tighter than Ada." He took a black leather glove between his bleached white, perfect teeth and slipped it off seductively. "Oh what do we have here? A nicely trimmed little mound, just like I prefer. So unlike Excella's...she could make a fucking _**wig**_ out of that bush..." Jill blushed again as Wesker admired her glistening little thatch of brown hair, a different shade from the fake lustrous blonde on her head, of course. She squeezed her eyes shut; desperate to think of anything else except for what Wesker was doing to her nub as he slowly, torturously, flicked his tongue against it, making it spasm in violent, intense waves of pleasure. "Oh fuck me!" Her body gave in to Wesker's magical licks and nibbles, his hot, masterful tongue that felt like heaven as it ravaged her clit and made it swell like a water balloon, so close to bursting, so fucking close.

"Is this what you want, Jill?" Wesker jammed two long, elegant fingers inside her tight entrance, making the muscles of her pussy clench around him like a fist, begging for movement.

_**This **__**ISN'T**__** what you want! Tell him, TELL him.**_

Her mind was made up when he pumped into her, hard and fast. The wet squishy sounds of her pussy being fucked by Wesker's fingers was the most arousing music to Jill`s ears. She wanted to protest, wanted to karate-chop him in the nose, break it, or slash open his throat with the spiked heel of her shoe. But, sadly for Jill, she didn't have a lot of strength when it came to sex, especially when the guy was blonde, had red eyes, and the serpent tongue of a god.

"Yes, I want it, I want you so bad Wesker!" He gave her clit another deep, furious stroke and Jill shouted her sweet release to the heavens, not caring if Excella heard it or even Chris for that matter. Thick, gooey white juices sprayed the front of Wesker`s midnight-black leather suit, her cum drenching his hair and face. Chuckling to himself, he licked her velvet jewel clean and then made a big show of sucking her sweet honey off every finger, arousing Jill further. "Salty little princess" he said. She fingered herself as Wesker hastily tried to get out of his suit, fighting with the many buckles and zippers as if it were a mass of Uroboros tentacles that refused to let go of his flesh. Annoyed, he tore at them with his nails and peeled the black leather off along with his bad ass trench coat and boots. Standing there before her naked, pale, and harder than steel, Jill half-expected Wesker`s cock to be totally fucked-up, like a mutated tentacle or whatever. But, thank god, it was a normal human cock, just much bigger than what one considered to be "normal sized"—which was perfectly fine with Jill. The virus appeared to have given Wesker more than enhanced agility and strength; his body was absolutely gorgeous, so chillingly beautiful that it looked as if someone had carved him out of marble. Jill caressed the lean, sculpted muscles in his arms, chest, and stomach, her fingers exploring his long slim thighs before trailing up around his broad, incredible shoulders. Unable to control herself, she ran her tongue up and down his abs, needing to taste the hard flesh there, feel the muscles twitch underneath his clear, perfect white skin. He wasn`t hairy at all, another huge relief for Jill, and his chest was smooth, manly.

Wesker knew he didn`t have much time, for that idiot Chris Redfield and his little partner would be busting his balls at any minute now, spoiling the fun as usual. As much as Wesker hated Chris, he couldn`t resist the opportunity to show him just how "obedient" Jill Valentine _**really**_ was. Excella was a good little slut, she would distract them with another well-trained Uroboros pet, buy him some time to clean up. As much as he preferred anal sex and getting his cock sucked Wesker knew he had to hurry. So, shoving Jill against the wall, he plunged into her drenched slit from behind, a groan escaping from his clenched white teeth as her engorged pussy lips hugged every inch of his impatient dick. _**Greedy bitch,**_he thought, impressed by her tightness and how good it felt wrapped around him.

"Fuck me, Wesker! Oh god it feels so fucking GOOD!" Jill`s heavy breasts bounced wildly from his violent thrusting, her eyes half-mast and so blue it would make one wonder if she wore color contacts. Wesker rammed his entire length into her love canal, his thick head just touching her womb, making her gasp out loud in ecstasy. He then began the fierce, callous pounding that offered Jill no mercy, just the raw vibrations of his lean hips against hers, his cock driving in and out of her sloppy wet pussy and ravaging her clit until it popped like a fat, overripe cherry. "Ah, ah, OH GOD!!" She shuddered from head to toe as the second orgasm seized her, so powerful she didn`t even feel the sticky fountain of cum that splattered all over her long, narrow back from Wesker`s erupting cock. Strings of white goo shot from his penis like confetti and matted Jill's ponytail to the nape of her swan-like neck. Panting, Wesker forced the exhausted woman to clean him off just like he had cleaned her, and when his semi-hard dick was polished and wet from her salvia he put his suit back on, the shiny black leather fitting him like a glove.

"Good slave, you performed well", Wesker cooed. He tossed the rumpled black robe, vinyl suit and bird mask back to Jill. "Now get dressed and meet Excella down at the lab in fifteen minutes. We have visitors, so I expect you to cover up. Wouldn`t want to **spoil** the surprise now would we?"

"No, of course not", Jill replied flatly. She hadn't noticed it, but as Wesker was fucking her he had planted a red jelly-like device between her breasts, completely robbing her of all rational thought. As if she wasn't brainwashed enough from the drugs, now Jill was convinced that she was one of Wesker`s followers; his most loyal slave and plaything put upon the earth to serve him in every way. Head bowed, Jill gathered together her clothes, wet gobs of cum still gleaming in her tangled locks like jewels.

"If you're **extra **good I'll even let my lovely slut Excella take you to one of her private chambers. Would you like that?"

"I'd like that very much, Master", Jill said in the same blank voice.

"Be ready in fifteen minutes." Wesker smiled and put his shades back on. "Clean up, look pretty for our guests." He shut the door behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------XXX-------------------------

"Glad you could make it." Excella Gionne, the head of TriCell's pharmaceutical company, greeted Jill with cold, smoky blue eyes. She was taller than Jill by three inches and beautiful with glowing caramel skin, sharp, sculpted cheekbones and perfect bow-shaped lips. Scanning Excella's exotic features, Jill was reminded of the Oleanders she used to collect in milk bottles as a child before learning that, despite their beauty; the roots were toxic, making them deadly to humans. "Albert sent you?" Excella's cool breath washed over Jill's face, making her inwardly shudder. She smelled fresh and womanly, like violets mixed with spearmint gum.

"Yes, Master sent me", Jill said, her eyes full of lust behind the mask. "He said we have visitors?"

"They're a little...tied up at the moment." Excella grabbed Jill's arm, her sharp, manicured nails slicing into the skin. "Look, I know all about you, you little bitch, and I also know that my Albert likes your pussy, but mark my words I will NOT let you ruin our plans. He told me all about Uroboros, how it's going to kill off the weak and choose his followers, those special few hand-picked by natural selection. I've seen such a lovely vision, Jill; a world teeming with beautiful, incorruptible monsters! We're going to build this new world together—just Albert and I—and guess what? You're not in the picture. I won't let you blow it all to hell, not after I worked so hard." She moved closer to Jill, her grip tightening.

"Stop it, Excella", Jill hissed through gritted teeth. Her arm was starting to bleed from the pressure. "You're hurting me..."

"Oh boo-hoo, am I hurting Albert's little slut bag? Hey, I have an idea, why don't you show me how good of a slut you _really_ are. Teach me some new tricks; you must have **plenty** of them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, sweetheart. He's got you wrapped around his little finger doesn't he? Jill this, Jill that, you're all Albert ever talks about. He's like a broken record."

"Get the fuck off", Jill repeated, and Excella let go with a devilish smirk.

"Poor thing—you're bleeding!"

"I fucking hate you, Excella. If I could I'd break every bone in your perfect body."

"Hmm isn't that funny, because I hate you too", Excella sneered, and narrowed her catlike eyes. "Guess we have something in common after all. Take off your robe, Jill."

"What?"

"Take your robe off, I want to see your pussy."

Jill let the black robe pool around her ankles, now just in her vinyl suit again that was unzipped at the top, exposing her beautiful cleavage. A big, sleazy grin swept across Excella's face as she reached for the zipper with a slim brown hand and tugged it down, her eyes widening in surprise as Jill's naked breasts swung free unashamed. "Nice tits", Excella purred, and twirled her finger around the nipple, teasing the pink bud so it grew hard and fully erect, pleading for her velvet tongue. Jill slipped her own hand underneath the strap of Excella's loose white dress and caressed her soft, silky gold skin before she got a handful of tit. It was nice and firm, real—not implanted. Pleased, Jill groped both of Excella's ample breasts and started to milk them while Excella moaned like a whore and pulled the sweaty vinyl suit down past her hips. They fell onto the floor in a heated, clumsy embrace with Jill on top and Excella panting beneath her. Jill wanted to teach this bitch a lesson so she gave Excella's full, pronounced rump a hard smack, liking how her tanned ass cheeks jiggled and grew hot from the harsh impact of her palm.

"You're a bad girl, Excella", Jill said, and smacked her again, this time much harder. "Does Wesker spank you?"

"Sometimes", Excella whimpered. "But he leaves his gloves on, so it hurts even more."

"Well you ARE a bitch, and bitches deserve to be punished don't they?"

She squealed like a pig when Jill squeezed her fim tender globes and began to massage them roughly. Wesker was a God, he had every right to toss Jill around and treat her like his cum-guzzling slut but when it came to this stuck-up European bitch Jill could only take so much. She wanted to make Excella cry and beg and realize that she wasn't a god like Wesker but just a stupid conceited whore who **thought** she was better than everyone else.

After covering her face and neck with delicate kisses and love bites Jill drew back to admire the now wet, submissive Excella, tears glistening in her beautiful blue-gray eyes. "On your feet", Jill said, and she obeyed. Jill's gaze fell onto Excella's unruly mass of pubic hair that was coarse and black like an enchanted, overgrown forest waiting to be explored.

"Holy shit, Wesker wasn't kidding when he said you could make a wig out of your bushy cunt...I could knit myself a fucking SWEATER!"

Blushing, Excella didn't dare reply as Jill sank to her knees, bottom raised high in the air as she prepared to worship this Amazon forest of a cunt. There was nothing clean or flowery-smelling about Excella's sex. In fact, it smelled a bit pungent, even vile, but Jill buried her face in the wet, dripping snatch anyway, intent on making her cum. With three ruthless fingers she pushed them into her slick, hot, honeyed core; treating Excella's pussy like a doctor would during a pap test. She pulled apart the thick, swollen brown lips, stretching them out as far as she could. Her clit was huge, easily the biggest clit Jill had ever seen, and she excitedly fluttered her tongue over it. Excella bucked and cried out, her head thrashing from side to side as Jill worked her tongue like the obedient, well-trained slut she was, eating Excella's pussy like it was a delicious piece of cake. "Cum on my face, bitch", Jill ordered, and Excella came hard, bathing Jill's face in pearl-white cream sweeter than candy.

"Wow, you're real sensitive huh? Here, take this." Jill handed her the dirty robe. "Clean up your mess." She watched, deeply satisfied, as Excella got down on her hands and knees and mopped up the pool of cum, her face burning with shame. When she finished Jill patted her head like a dog. "Zip me back up", she grunted, and Excella pulled the suit back over her body. Jill wrapped the long cloak around her shoulders, shivering as the wet, cum-stained material clung to the bare flesh of her arms like tentacles. "Okay, we better go downstairs before Wesker breaks our necks", she said, her voice muffled behind the mask. "Nothing happened here right ice queen?"

Excella nodded, smiling from ear to ear. "You bet your boots", she winked. The two young women giggled like children as they left the room, high heels clacking nosily against the floor as they made their way downstairs.

Chris Redfield wiped a trickle of sweat from his brow, exhausted and fed up. "I'm so sick of playing detective", he grumbled to Sheva, who rubbed the back of her neck but kept on walking with the same grave, determined look on her face. "I mean we keep on finding clues, like those flowers back at the lab are being used to create the Progenitor virus, and we know that Umbrella's working with TriCell but it's not LEADING us anywhere. Maybe we should just call it quits."

"You're kidding." Sheva glared up at her partner in disbelief. "We've come all this way for you to just...give up? What about Jill? She would never give up on **you.** Come on, that's not the Chris Redfield I know."

"Believe me I've already had enough when that licker shoved its tongue down my throat. It was really disgust—"

"Chris, look!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the tall, bosomy woman in the gossamer white dress slunk towards them, her lovely, kohl-stained eyes looking Chris up and down as if she had just spotted a new plaything.

"Excella Gionne!" He exclaimed. "Stop right there!"

"Bravo", Excella smirked, clapping her hands together.

"Damn it, where's Jill?!" Chris demanded. He was really starting to hate this bitch.

"Jill? Maybe I'll tell you..." She shrugged, impassive. "Maybe I won't."

Before Chris could respond a lithe, shadowy figure leapt out of nowhere and landed in between him and Sheva. Startled, Sheva shot at the thing with her pistol but it weaved in and out of the bullets' path like a snake, its glowing red eyes transfixed on her shocked expression and, taking advantage of Sheva's bewilderment, smacked the pistol right out of her hands. Chris tried to kick at the attacker but it was too fast, its body a blur as it swiftly dodged every single punch and kick, so impossibly agile that he couldn't even think fast enough to react before the creature was upon him. **"Bloody hell, who are you?!"** He cried in frustration, and fired three shots in its face, shattering the weird mask that looked as if it was made out of clay. **"Show yourself!"** The gun slipped a little in Chris's sweaty hands but he managed to pull the trigger, wasting more precious ammo as the creature ignored him and danced around Sheva almost tauntingly. She whirled around, cursing, and made a beeline for her pistol when the thing kicked it across the floor towards Excella, who snatched it up and aimed it at Chris. "You're no match for her", she said, chuckling darkly, and the creature did a series of impressive back-flips before crouching, catlike, beside Excella, the lower half of its face now visible without the mask.

"Stop playing around, we want some answers!" Enraged, Chris was about to call Excella a whole list of colourful names when a deep, eerily familiar voice interrupted:

"You haven't changed."

_**No, it can't be...**_

Chris's soft, chocolate brown eyes grew wide when Albert Wesker strolled into view, arrogant as ever in his skin-tight body suit, combat boots, and long, sweeping trench coat that looked like something out of the Matrix. He noticed that, after all those years, Wesker hadn't changed much, only his blonde hair had grown much darker, his skin more pale, almost ashen. Even though Wesker was somewhere around his mid-forties he still kept his brooding, undeniably sexy appearance. Just the way he swaggered his hips in that languid, don't-fuck-with-me gait reminded Chris of some sleek, lip-licking feline ready to pounce.

"Wesker! I should have known you'd still be alive." **Jesus, what does it take to KILL this fucker?** Chris thought bitterly.

"This is Wesker?" Sheva said. Her hands trembled as they held the .44 Magnum Chris had given her.

"We last met at the Spencer Estate, wasn't it?" Wesker purred in a soft, husky voice as he ambled down the stairs. "Well isn't this one big family reunion." His thin lips curved up in a mocking smile directed at Chris, a smile that showed off all his disgustingly perfect white teeth. Oh yeah, that was another thing Wesker took great care of besides his hair: his teeth. They were the most gorgeous teeth Chris had ever seen, and it annoyed him to no end whenever Wesker flaunted them, which he did rarely.

Chris watched, too choked up with rage to speak, as Wesker brushed past the smug-faced Excella and circled the small hooded figure, his sleazy, playful grin stretching wider and wider by the second. Even though he wore sunglasses Chris knew that Wesker was looking directly at him.

"I would expect you to be happier to see us."

"Us?" Chris asked, confused.

"So slow to catch on", Wesker sighed. He pulled the stranger's hood down with a gloved hand and the fair, youthful face of Jill Valentine emerged, her bright blue, cornflower eyes icy and brimming with tears as they met Chris's gentle gaze.

"Jill..." Chris said, lowering the gun with a gasp. He felt a cold, painfully sharp twisting in his stomach, as if his intestines had just turned into barbed wire. "Jill! It's me, Chris."

"What? Are you sure that's her?" Sheva studied the woman's bowed head with a frown. "I mean, how can you be certain?"

"The one and only", Wesker said, and his hand grasped the small of Jill's back; pressing some sort of device that made her eyes fly open and blaze red with animalistic rage. All of a sudden she was on top of Chris, hissing and clawing at his chest like a wildcat with rabies, her tongue flicking out to taste the golden-brown stubble that dusted his strong chin. She wanted to fuck Chris so badly! Saliva was foaming from her mouth as she wrapped herself around him like a boa constrictor, crushing his sleek, muscular body against her own. Sheva thrust the Magnum into Jill's temple when suddenly Wesker came out of nowhere and elbowed her in the ribs, the vicious impact of his body knocking the wind out of Sheva as she skid across the floor on her ass.

"No Jill, why are you doing this?" Chris pressed the gun against Jill's stomach but she continued to ravage him with her wet, hungry tongue, arms fastened around his broad shoulders as she furiously grinded her hot, throbbing core between his legs.

"Stop trying to be the hero, Chris. It's getting quite...boring. I can tell you haven't gotten laid in a while—you're so uptight!" Wesker was enjoying himself a little too much, for Chris could now see the evident bulge in his tight black pants.

"Jillian doesn't belong to you anymore, she belongs to ME. Thanks to Uroboros the right to be a God is now mine and with that I will make every useless, weak-minded female my sex slave! We're all just animals, you see. Pleasure is the ultimate freedom, the most powerful weapon that can enslave us, reduce us to the pea-brained gorillas that we were millions of years ago. The superior genes will be hand-picked by natural selection and the weak shall perish, cleansing this world of fools once and for all. Jillian is a lovely girl, Chris, and Uroboros hasn't rejected her...yet. Good thing too, because I **do** enjoy having her around. She has quite the fight in her, doesn't she?"

"You sick bastard, what did you do to her?!" Chris was trying with all his might to throw Jill off but she was too strong. Just like the Majini she possessed a wild, insatiable appetite for sex, the desire for penetration so overwhelming that her brain couldn't think of anything else. It craved intercourse like cocaine and she was going to get it one way or another.

After thoroughly licking every inch of his stubbly, handsome face she devoured his mouth like a starving beast, sucking on his bottom lip with such force he groaned. His body was responding to her advances on instinct and Chris hated himself for it.

"Stop! Wake up, Jill Valentine", Chris said, his voice hoarse and desperate. Panting, she kissed the hollow of his throat and then his neck, sucking so hard he groaned again, louder this time. "I'm Chris Redfield; don't you remember me?" Jill was about to grab his ramrod stiff dick when something clicked in her memory and she looked down at this man with surprise, then horror.

"Chr...Chris...?" Jill rolled off his body with a grunt. Her ponytail swayed as she shook her head, trying to clear all the voices that were telling her to fuck this brown-eyed teddy bear of a man whom she remembered to be an old partner and best friend.

"Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advanced stage are we?" Wesker's deep, throaty laughter was like nails on a chalkboard to Chris's ears. "Oh Jill Valentine, you never fail to amaze me..."

He took out a small device from his coat pocket, amused. Jill thrashed her head from side to side as Wesker started punching in some random buttons, her body suddenly convulsing so wildly that she fell to the ground on her knees. Chris watched, helpless, as Jill tore at her wheat-blonde hair, nostrils flaring.

"No more time for games, Chris. I've got **work** to do. Have fun watching Jill suffer. Oh, and by the way, your new partner is a BABE." Wesker pulled down his sunglasses to give Sheva a flirtatious wink, his bright red, predatory eyes checking out her luscious figure from head to toe. "Mmm, I'd like to tap that!" He slapped his own leather-clad ass to emphasize his point before trotting off, hips swinging with each languid stride.

"Wait!" Chris ran after him but Wesker slipped into a room with an automatic door that shut in Chris's face. Annoyed, he glanced over at Sheva, who looked disgusted and out of breath, her Magnum aimed at the violently convulsing Jill. She threw her head back in an ear-splitting shriek of pain, nipples jutting through the vinyl suit as the sex-crazed trance came back full force, the red device between Jill's breasts now pumping a fresh stream of raging hormones into her bloodstream.

"Shit, what's that thing on her chest?"

"I don't know, but I think Wesker's using it to control her. Come on, we have to get it off." Chris didn't want to hurt Jill in any way, shape, or form, but by the way she was snarling and baring her teeth at them like a rabid dog he knew things could get ugly. Sheva snuck up behind Jill while Chris pocketed his gun, not wanting to upset her further, and raised his hands up over his head to show that he was unarmed.

"It's OK, Jill; everything is going to be OK. I'm Chris Redfield, your partner. Just relax and let me get that parasitic thing off your chest, it's hurting you and I don't want to see you in pain. Don't worry, Wesker's gonna pay for this. For every second you feel pain I'll make Wesker's a million times more intense. I won't let him get away, not this time."

"Now, Chris! Yank it off!" Sheva grabbed a hold of Jill's slim waist, ignoring her animalistic shrieks of agony as Chris dug his fingers into the device, feeling how deep the chords ran into her flesh and veins. He had to pull them out like a mass of fat weeds but he didn't want to cause her any more unnecessary pain. Gritting his teeth, Chris gripped it tightly, about to remove the device as gently as possible when Jill broke free of Sheva's hold, managing to kick her in the face with her spiked heel in the process.

She staggered back, blood now pouring from a well-sized gash in her dark cheek. "Sheva!" Chris scrambled to her aid but Jill pounced on his back like a spider monkey, her fingers pinching his scalp. He lost his balance and tumbled to the ground with a purring, ecstatic Jill on top. She immediately began to feast on his body again, not wasting any time as her hands explored his toned stomach and chest, trailing lower to unbuckle his belt and free the large, already hard member inside. Taking full advantage of her vulnerable state Chris flipped Jill over on her back, her arms and legs kicking as he straddled her with his full weight.

"You're gonna pay for this, Wesker", Chris growled to himself, ignoring Jill's agonized screams as he attacked the device, blood soaking his fingers the deeper his nails ventured, desperate to tear out every last wire. Finally, after four or five minutes of this gruesome work he ripped it out of Jill's chest, sparks crackling and hissing dangerously. She sucked in a harsh breath, blue-faced as if she had just come out of the ocean. Electricity hummed through Jill's poor, bruised little body and hot tears pricked her eyes as she took one small, wobbling step towards Sheva before collapsing.

"Jill!" He knelt over her lifeless form, tears in his own brown eyes. "Oh Jill, please wake up." The woman's eyelids fluttered, delicate as moth wings, and she opened her mouth to gasp again, sucking stale air into her aching lungs. Jill's heart soared when the sweet, tender face of Chris Redfield swam into her memory and all the demons started to clear, unable to control her now without Wesker's device.

"Oh god Chris...I-I'm so sorry." She peered into those soulful, chocolate-brown orbs, hypnotized by them. Jill didn't know if it was because Wesker had abused her over the past few months but all of a sudden she craved this intimacy. A part of Jill longed to kiss Chris Redfield but she knew that this wasn't the time or the place. He was still on a mission, after all.

Craning her neck, Jill looked at Chris's partner, a mocha-skinned, gorgeous young woman dressed in tight green pants and a purple shirt that cupped her full breasts quite nicely.

"You're Sheva, right?"

"Yes", Sheva answered warmly. She smiled down at the blonde woman.

"I couldn't control my actions, oh, but God I was still aware. Can you forgive me?"

"It's alright", Sheva said, her wound still dripping blood.

Jill smiled. "Thank you..." She winced in pain, so weak now that even speech took immense effort. "Listen, I'm going to be fine. You have to stop him."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere without you kiddo", Chris said firmly.

"You _**have**_ to!" Jill hissed, one arm wrapped around his neck as he helped her up. "This is your only chance, Chris. If Wesker succeeds Uroboros will spread across the globe. Millions will die!"

"I know, but I can't just leave you here. "

"I'm not a child, Chris—I can take care of myself. You and Sheva need to stop Wesker, before it's too late. Don't you trust your partner?"

He locked eyes with Sheva, remembering the first time they met in Kijuju, Africa, how the sun felt like a furnace on their naked skin and how the writhing figures of the majini chased them through the dusty village, faces twisted masks of pain and insanity.

"Alright", Chris whispered. He brushed away the tears that rolled down Jill's cheeks, catching them like raindrops.

_Millions will die... _

_**No, I can't let Wesker do this. There's already so much suffering in the world. **_

"Take care of him", Jill said to Sheva, who nodded stiffly before heading down towards the elevator with Chris. Her expression was cool, professional.

The nightmares seemed less real now, burning up like stars in Jill's mud puddle of a memory. She wanted to pretend that she was a little girl again and the monsters didn't exist. They were just figments of her imagination, optical illusions; make-believe things that everyone made up to scare her. Even though Albert Wesker—the ultimate monster—no longer haunted Jill she was terrified for Chris, his partner, and the world that trembled in Wesker's hand like the frail heart of a captive bird.

"You're our only hope to survive this."

Oh god, she would pray for them. They were the only ones who could stop Wesker from destroying the world and Jill knew that there wasn't much time left. Maybe somewhere hidden behind the rain-filled clouds there was a God, an angel that would watch over them and keep the monster at bay.

Maybe, just maybe, mankind still had a fighting chance.

**End of Part One**

***still being revised* will be continued.**


End file.
